A Little Story About Jack & Gwen
by ebineez01
Summary: It's killing him - it can't be too late...
1. Chapter 1

"It can't be too late!" agonised Jack as he stared intently at Gwen where she was seated at her computer.

Gwen could feel Jacks eyes on her and it was making her very self conscious; she looked over to catch him quickly look away from her pretending to be busy with the papers in front of him. She sighed and stood, walking over to him. "What are you working on?"

Jack looked up. "Nothing really," he replied. "Not much has been happening around here lately."

"Tell me about it," she smiled. "Although I guess it is good to have a break from all the chaos sometimes."

"Do it," Jack thought to himself. "Do you want to go out for a drink?" he blurted out before he changed his mind and chickened out again.

"Yeah, why not," she replied. "I'll just go find Ianto."

Jack grabbed her hand as she turned away from him. "I was thinking maybe just you and I could go…by ourselves…"

"Oh," she replied, trying not to look too uncomfortable. "Okay then."

As they walked across the square she remembered the last time just the two of them had gone out for a drink together – he'd ret-conned her; he took her arm and linked it through his as they walked, opening the door for her when they reached the pub – always the perfect gentleman.

Jack led her to a quiet table in the back and went to get drinks.

"What's he thinking of?" wondered Gwen to herself as she watched him walk away. She couldn't deny she loved Jack – not anymore; but she was married now and she loved Rhys too.

Walking back to the table with their drinks, he watched her watching him. "What's she thinking?" he wondered to himself. He loved Gwen with everything he had and he knew it would be incredibly selfish of him to voice those feelings to her – could he actually expect her to pick him over Rhys?

They'd been sitting in silence for some time; Gwen was getting restless as she checked her watch. "Listen Jack," she started.

"I'm sorry," he said, so softly that she didn't think she heard correctly.

"What?"

He looked into her face. "I said…I'm sorry."

Gwen smiled at him. "What have you got to be sorry for Jack?"

"For being such a coward."

She looked at him more than a little confused; of all the words she could think of to describe Jack Harkness – "coward" would not be one of them.

"What are you talking about Jack?"

It was now or never. "I love you Gwen…have loved you since the first day you came to work with us."

Gwen could feel the colour rise in her face as she looked away more than shocked at his declaration; she always knew there was something there between them – but she never in a million years thought he'd say anything like this.

"I'm married Jack…" she replied looking back to him. "I love Rhys."

"I know…and I have no right to be saying this to you," he admitted.

"No…" replied Gwen, getting a little upset now. "No you don't! Not now!"

He looked back at her. "Not now?"

"There was a time…once," she admitted. "If you had've told me that…things might've been different."

A spark of hope flared in Jack's racing heart.

"But not now! It's too late for us Jack."

"But Gwen…"

"I said no Jack!" she said angrily as she stood to leave. "You have no right to ask me to do that to Rhys!"

Jack watched as she walked out the door.

Gwen started running as soon as the door closed behind her. "How could he do that!" she yelled out into the night as she ran as hard as she could. Then the tears started to fall. She ran back to her car and collapsed behind the wheel.

"I hate you Jack Harkness!" she screamed as loud as she could at the steering wheel; but she knew it was really herself she hated. She knew she should never have married Rhys when she felt the way she did about Jack, but she also thought that she could keep all those feelings hidden away and go on with her "happy married life". It wasn't fair on Rhys – but that was her fault – not Jack's.

Jack watched as Gwen's car raced from the parking lot; knowing she was going home to him just made him feel worse. He walked the rest of the way back to the Hub, thinking that losing himself and his sorrows in Ianto tonight seemed a good option.

Ianto looked up as the sirens blared to life to see Jack walk through the opening doorway; he smiled as Jack looked at him.

He couldn't do it. He wasn't in love with Ianto but he did care about him - that wasn't the problem; tonight he wouldn't be with Ianto because he wanted to be with him – he'd be using him to make himself feel better. And he'd already hurt someone he cared about tonight by being selfish.

"Why don't you call it a night Ianto," he said to the Welshman.

"I thought I might stick around for a while," Ianto replied stepping close to Jack.

Jack smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips. "It wouldn't be such a good idea tonight."

Ianto nodded. "Okay. I'll see you tomorrow then. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Jack replied as he made his way up to his office.

**************

Gwen entered the unusually quiet flat and went into the kitchen. "Rhys?" she called, at the same time noticing a note on the counter.

"Hiya,

Gone to Dav's for the night

Going to the match tomorrow so don't expect me home before tea time.

Love you.

PS call me"

She smiled at the little smiley face Rhys had drawn at the bottom.

She looked at her phone sitting on the counter next to the note and grabbed it up.

****************

Jack had just sat down at his desk when his phone beeped; he looked at the screen. "1 new message"

Clicking the button he read. "Can you come over? Gwen"

Without thinking he grabbed his coat and headed for the door; he made a new land speed record in the SUV getting to Gwen's flat.

"It's me," he replied to the intercom. The door clicked and he pushed it open; his heart thudded in his chest as he climbed the steps.

Gwen opened the door to him and stepped back to allow him in.

"Where's Rhys?" he asked as he walked past her.

"Out at his mates place," she replied. "He won't be back until tea time tomorrow. "

Jack spun around to face her after hearing this last part; he wanted to pull her to him and claim her lips – but he'd already done enough for one night. If Gwen wanted anything from him tonight – she'd have to start it.

"Do you want a drink?" she asked, more for something to say than out of a need to be polite.

"Ahh…yeah…sure," he replied looking around. He could feel how strained things were between them right now and he was sorry for that.

When Gwen came over to him with his drink he caught her hand. "Listen Gwen…I'm sorry that…"

His apology was cut short by Gwen's slapping him hard across the face.

"You should be sorry Jack Bloody Harkness!" she cried. "I was going to be alright…and then you had to go and…" She turned away from him.

Grabbing her arm he swung her back around to face him. "I deserved that," he said quietly.

"Yes. You did," she replied. From the look in her eye Jack thought she was about to slap him again.

Gwen moved forward, catching Jack by surprise as she brought her lips to his, her free hand coming to rest in his hair.

Jack was suddenly very aware of the drink he held in his hand; all he wanted to do was pull Gwen into him, but dropping the glass seemed out of the question – equally breaking the kiss to put it down was a ludicrous thought.

As soon as Gwen pulled back from the kiss, he put the glass down and pulled her to him; after a moment he broke the silence.

"What happens now?"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : rated M for language in this one and sexual scenes.

"I don't know," came Gwen's tremulous reply as she put her arms around him and buried her face tighter into his chest, breathing in deeply the mesmerising scent of him.

After what seemed like an age, he moved Gwen back from him slightly bringing her chin up so he could look into her eyes. Gently he brought his lips to hers, giving her every opportunity to pull away from him; instead she deepened the kiss, running her tongue across his lips.

Jack didn't need anymore encouragement as he stripped Gwen's jacket from her, her t-shirt getting ripped off over her head shortly afterwards.

Gwen's brain knew this was happening too fast, but her pounding heart couldn't care less. She helped Jack shrug out of his coat, his suspenders falling off his shoulders; her nimble fingers moved to unbutton his shirt. She smiled against his lips as she felt Jack snap open the clasp of her bra. "One handed," she noted to herself impressed.

He couldn't believe this was happening; not here, not now – not with Gwen. He moved one hand to cup her breast whilst the other moved to pop the button of her tight jeans.

Gwen had managed to get Jack's blue shirt off only to be confronted with his white t-shirt. "Damn it!" she thought to herself; grasping his t-shirt she pulled it off over his head, her breath catching at her first real sight of his beautiful body. Running her hands down his chest, she followed with her lips; dropping to her knees, she brought her hands to undo his pants.

Jack rested his hands on her shoulders, his pulse racing; he moaned when he felt her hands on him as his pants dropped to the floor.

Gwen swallowed hard at the sight of him; she paused a moment to allow him to slip off his boots and step out of his pants. She ran her hands up his muscled thighs to rest on his tight arse.

He reached down and pulled her up to him guiding her back onto the lounge. Stripping the remainder of her clothes from her, he watched the progress of his hands over her incredible body.

"You're gorgeous Gwen Cooper," he breathed.

"You're not so bad yourself Captain," she managed to reply as he brought his lips to the inside of her satin soft thighs.

Jack smiled at the sounds he was causing Gwen to utter; he'd been waiting so long to be here with her.

She opened her eyes to look down at him; and there he was – the most gorgeous man she had ever seen – and he wanted to be with her.

Moving slowly up her body, he usually prided himself on his lasting power – but he'd wanted this for so long – he already felt as if he were about to explode. Gwen couldn't stand it; she needed more. "Harder Jack…"

She could feel herself coming close. Just then he flipped them over so he was half sitting on the lounge and she was astride him; this threw her off for a second. Feeling her release slipping away a little she quickly started to move on him.

"Having trouble keeping up Captain?" she asked slightly breathlessly.

He let out a short laugh. "I wanted to get a better look at you…" he replied in a voice that made Gwen melt.

Just then Gwen felt her insides turn out as she bore down on him harder.

"Ohh…Gwen…" It was his turn to groan. "I can't last."

Gwen looked into his eyes and grinned ferally.

That was all it took and Jack felt himself go as he pushed hard up into her at the same time as she pounded down onto him.

Her back arched, her head thrown back and Gwen experienced the most potent orgasm she'd ever had in her life.

Neither of them heard the key in the door; neither heard the door open.

"What the FUCK is going on here!?" yelled Rhys as he walked into the lounge room.

Now they both heard that!

Jack could do nothing but sit there; he closed his eyes and swore under his breath.

Gwen jumped up, but could find nothing to cover herself. "Rhys…"

"Save it Gwen…" he yelled. "I knew it…you've been fucking him all along haven't you!?"

"No I swear," she pleaded, tears starting to stream down her face. "This was the first time."

"And I'm supposed to believe that!?"

Jack didn't know what to do; he really wished right now his wrist strap were working so he could teleport himself out of there without having to stand up.

"It's the truth!"

"Hah!" he scoffed. "The sounds you were making…I could hear you from outside the door!"

Gwen moved to grab her jeans and shirt, pulling them on as quickly as she could.

"Haven't you got anything to say for yourself Captain Dip Shit?" roared Rhys in Jacks direction.

Jack sighed as he stood and grabbed up his pants; he looked at Rhys as he fastened them. "What is there to say Rhys? There's no defence for what you walked in on…it is what it is." Then he looked at Gwen. "I love her."

Rhys swung, and Jack let the punch connect.

"Get the FUCK out of my house!"

Rhys walked into the kitchen as Jack grabbed the rest of his clothes and headed for the door.

"And don't expect her at work tomorrow," Rhys yelled after him. "Or any other day."

Jack stopped and turned to face him. "If she wants to come to work Rhys…she'll come to work."

"Is that right?"

"Yes." Jack's voice was quiet and calm, but he was deadly serious. "And if I find out that she does want to come to work and you've stopped her…" Jack let the intended threat hang as he looked from Rhys to Gwen and then left.

He stopped outside in the hall listening to their raised voices; after a short time he moved on.

Jack had been back in the Hub for a couple of hours and all he could think about was Gwen; he'd just decided on sending her a text message when the sirens blared to life. Walking out of his office he looked down to see Gwen walk through the door.

"Are you okay?" he asked after the noise died away.

Gwen walked slowly, seeming to ponder her reply she met him near the computer monitors.

"I've left him Jack," she replied softly.

Jack was doing summersaults inside. "Are you sure that's what you want?"

After a short pause she replied as she looked up at him. "He hit me."

He saw for the first time since she got there the slight swelling of her cheek and raw fury blazed within him. He made to move past her – one object in mind – hurt Rhys badly.

Gwen grabbed him as he moved. "Leave it Jack…please."

"What happened?"

"We argued…he called me a slut…I slapped him…he slapped me back…"

"What did you do?"

"You mean after I sat him on his arse?" she couldn't keep the slight smile out of her voice despite the gravity of the situation.

He nodded, unable himself to find any humour in it at all.

She shrugged. "Walked out and came here." She looked around her then. "This is where I should've been all along."

Jack didn't know what to say; he never could have dreamed only hours ago that Gwen would be standing here with him having left Rhys.

It was her turn to ask. "What happens now?"


End file.
